Desmadres en Akatsuki
by Mirana Uchiha
Summary: Pain intentara reclutar a la cazarrecompenzas Misaki y asi comenzara la carrera de quien la encuentre primero se gana una sorpresa especial cortesía del Líder ¿habrá más gritos de fan loca de Justin Bieber por parte de Kakuzu? ¿Deidara cae rendido a los pies de la chica nueva? ¿Itachi comerá Dango, pero los compartirá? ¿Tobi robara un banco?. Entérate de mas Desmadres aquí!
1. ¡Maldito Líder!

_**Hola otra vez! Bueno en este fic habrá muchos desmadres como lo aclaro en el titulo, aunque no estuve especialmente inspirada me reí bastante cuando leí a ver que demonios estaba escribiendo jaja XD los invito a pasar un buen rato lleno de risas y mas por favor dejen reviews gracias **_

_**Disclamer: todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto creador de Naruto, bueno todos excepto mi OC: Misaki Night**_

* * *

****DESMADRES EN AKATSUKI****

**Capitulo 1: ¡Maldito Líder!**

Era un tranquilo día en la mayor organización de criminales de rango S llamada Akatsuki o al menos lo más tranquilo que podía ser en una organización de locos, cuando se escucha el grito del líder Pain:

-¡IMBESILES QUIERO SUS TRASEROS EN LA SALA AHORA MISMO!-grita haciendo referencia a los integrantes de esa organización de desquiciados.

Todos van entrando en la sala cabreados cada uno por distintas razones.

-¿¡JODER QUE COJONES QUIERES!? Estaba haciendo mis sacrificios a Jashin-sama!- grita Hidan cabreado sentándose en el sofá todo cubierto de sangre.

-Chinga a tu madre líder estaba dándole de comer a mis pescaditos- dice Kisame tambien cabreado sentándose en un sillón.

- ¿**Qué le coño pica al líder? ¡¿** Es que ahora uno no puede relajarse en el patio **fumando su mariguana en paz sin que el puto del líder nos venga a joder la vida?!- **dice Zetsu saliendo del suelo con los ojos rojos y una cara de drogado.

-Ojala no sea una pérdida de tiempo como todas las veces que nos llamas, porque estaba haciéndole mejoras a mis marionetas- comenta Sasori con fastidio aunque su expresión era indiferente, quedándose parado esperando a lo que tuviera que decirles su líder .

-Danna tiene razón el líder siempre nos llama por puras tonterías hum- dice Deidara sentándose también en el sofá con los brazos entrecruzados por encima de su pecho con gesto de darle la razón a Sasori.

-Tobi es un buen chico! pero Tobi cree que el líder necesita calmarse porque da miedo…- dice Tobi asustado escondido detrás del sofá donde está su sempai mirando al Líder que estaba como envuelto en llamas de pura ira.

-MALDITOS IDIOTAS SI DICEN UNA PALABRA MAS LES PARTO LA MADRE!- grita histérico Pain envuelto en cólera amenazándolos con el puño en alto.

Todos se quedaron callados y temblando por el miedo de despertar aun más la ira de ese Líder loco con complejo de dios.

-Joder ustedes sí que saben mandar toda mi paciencia a la mierda!-dice todavía enfadado pero ya más calmado-lo que iba a decirles inútiles era que necesito que encuentren a esta mujer dice pasándoles un papel a cada uno, un papel con una foto de la mujer y un perfil descriptivo de ella.

Todos miraron el papel sin mucho interés a ver porque había tanto drama:

#Nombre: Misaki Night, también conocida como "Oro Negro".

#Edad: 19 años.

#Aldea: Aldea Oculta de Sonido.

#Técnicas: Desconocido.

#Localización actual: Desconocido.

#Apariencia: (mira la foto pendejo XP).

Todos: _"estúpido líder"._

Y debajo aparecía una foto de una chica muy bella más de lo que una mujer tendría derecho. Cabello negros como la noche y largo que lleva hasta la cadera. Su piel es muy pálida y suave, lo que le da una apariencia parecida a la porcelana. Sus ojos son de color azul claro lo que los hace resaltar mucho en su rostro, tiene una mirada de juguetona y una expresión alegre. Estaba cubierta con una capa negra. Sus rasgos son finos y delicados.

-ehh? Para eso nos llamaste? Hay que ver que si te gusta joderle la vida a los demás, menuda mierda de misión para eso me hubiera quedado haciendo sacrificios- dice Hidan levantándose para salir de la habitacion.

-si como lo suponía era una perdida de tiempo- dice Sasori tirando el papel por ahí y yéndose a hacer sus cosas.

- hmp…- fue toda la respuesta de Itachi que solo iba a la cocina a ver que había para picar.

- y para que quieres a esta mocosa? - dice Kizame acomodándose en el sofá.

-Uhhh es muy bonita!- dice Tobi muy alegre mirando la foto- verdad Deidara-sempai?- voltea a ver a Deidara que se había quedado anonadado viendo la foto.

- AHHH..! pero tu estas loco o que? Es que no sabes quien es ella?- grita Kakuzu mirando al líder con desesperación y los demás que escucharon su grito se le quedaron mirando con cara de WTF? ¿y a este se le fue la olla o que?

- Quien es?- pregunto itachi con indiferencia saliendo de la cocina comiéndose un dango sabra dios de donde lo saco.

-pero que clase de ser eres tu! Como que no la conoces?- grita histérico mirando paranoico a itachi como si fuera un bicho raro, todos los presentes que seguían esperando la explicación de ese comportamiento del loco obsecivo del dinero.

-ella es…- continua lentamente dándole suspenso a la explicación y con una cara de loco psicópata lunático con los ojos muy abiertos y casi jalándose los pelos por debajo de la capucha que traia puesta.

Todos estaban expectantes de lo que iba a decir cada vez mas interesados en quien era la mocosa que hacia que kakuzu se comportara mas loco de lo normal.

-MI IDOLO..!- grito Kakuzu con voz de niña alocada con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Todos cayeron al suelo al estilo anime, WTF? Nadie se esperaba que Kakuzu dijera semejante burrada, ese tipo si que había perdido la cabeza; como que el dinero hacia que se le fuera la olla de lo lindo.

-pero que carajo? Tu ídolo? Jajajajaja hum- estallo en carcajadas Daidara agarrándose el estomago que empezaba a dolerle de tanto reírse.

-WTF? Jajajajajajajajajaja Kakuzu eres tan gay! Gritaste como fan de Justin Gayber! Jajajajajajaja- se carcajeo Hidan que había vuelto a la habitación interesado por el grito de Kakuzu.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se escuchaba de todos los Akatsuki que estaban muertos de la risa inclusive los mas serios como el emo de Itachi que nunca cambiaba esa expresión de seriedad, Sasori que se revolcava en el piso carcajeándose y hasta el mismisimo líder que esperaba que Kakuzu diera una explicación mas seria como que la chica era muy buena ninja o algo asi pero jamás se imagino eso.

Konan acababa de llegar de una misión cuando los encontró a todos tirados el en suelo como trapos sucios riéndose y a Kakuzu Insultandoles.

-¡SERAN HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿Y QUE SI ES MI IDOLO? ¡ADEMAS NO SOY GAY Y NO GRITO COMO FAN DE JUSTIN GAYBER…!- gritaba Kakuzu como un loco a los idiotas de sus compañeros que todavía no paraban de reírse.

-pero que paso aquí?-pregunta Konan que veía todo eso sin entender nada. Pero la mas grande sorpresa que se llevo fue ver a Pain en el suelo llorando de la risa, abrazando a Sasori que seguía riendo casi sin aire en los pulmones.

-jajaja jajajaja Konan de la que te perdiste, el gay de Kakuzu es fan de una mocosa con pinta de zorra..! Jajajaja por Jashin-sama esto no lo olvido jamás! Jajajajaja- grita Hidan mirando a Konan que seguía confundida.

Konan todavía lo mira con cierto desconcierto y ve un papel en el suelo se agacha a recogerlo y ve la foto de la chica.

-en serio? Y porque eres su fan? Entendería que el transexual de Deidara quisiera parecerse a ella, ¿pero tu?- le pregunta Konan a Kakuzu que todavía seguía gritando groserías.

-¡Oye! ¡Maldita yo no soy ningún transexual hum..!-le reclama Deidara a Konan desde el suelo con el puño alzado hasta el pecho.

-jajaja siii claaaaro… y los perros vuelan jaja- dice Konan con sarcasmo mirando a la rubia.

-ella es mi ídolo porque es una experta en el arte del robo, tiene un gran precio por su cabeza en el libro Bingo y a pesar de esto es reconocida como una de las mejores caza recompensas del mundo shinobi no hay cabeza que se le escape y aquel que no le pague lo que ella pide será castigado al igual e incluso pero que su víctima, según los rumores ella no hace nada absolutamente NADA gratis todo para ella tiene precio ya que el dinero es un mayor tesoro.

-Waoo con razón le tienes tanto estima si es que es como tu pero mejor- Comenta Konan- y por cierto para que hay tantos papeles con su foto regados por toda la sala? Ha que ver que son puercos! es que les cuesta recoger un miserable papel?- dice cabreada porque sabía que los muy inútiles no iban a querer recoger un carajo y después se lo dejarían a la pendeja.

-bueno- dice Pain aclarándose la garganta y recuperando la compostura-sobre eso mismo les estaba hablando a estos pedazos de mierda cuando Kakuzu me interrumpió. Quiero que la encuentren para que se una a la organización, aunque no tenemos mucha información sobre ella seguro nos será útil para completar nuestro objetivo.

-Wiii al fin vendrá una chica bonita..!- grita Tobi extasiado con la noticia.

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Estas insinuando que yo no soy bonita?- Dice Konan con una aura negra sobre ella, con cara que decía que si Tobi respondía mal rodarían cabezas.

-N-no y-yo s-solo… -murmura Tobi temblando asustado- ¡Deidara-sempai ayúdeme..!- sale corriendo para agarrarse al cuello de Deidara

-¡Mierda quítate de encima! ¡Si te hundes no me lleves contigo idiota!-reclama este tratando de quitarse a la paleta con patas de encima.

-bueno déjense de estupideces y vayan a buscarla infelices..!- ordena Pain ya hartándose de tanto jaleo que se estaba formando.

-Pfff… yo no hare esa misión es una perdida de tiempo- Dice Sasori y todos los demás le dieron la razón asintiendo con la cabeza y entre cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Todos menos Kakuzu que había a prepararse para ir a buscar a si Ídolo.

-Ahh si? Pues si no cumplen con esta misión no habrá más dangos, ni sacrificios, ni se permitirá tener su propia cosecha de mariguana, ni volar a Tobi dentro de la casa ..!- dice Pain con voz autoritaria.

-QUE?- fue la respuesta de todos los Akatsuki´s.

-como nos vas dejar sin dango! los dangos lo son todo esta vida!- grita Itachi desesperado para la sorpresa de todos.

- no sacrificios dentro de la casa! Hijo de puta estas desquiciados o que? es que no entiendes que tengo que hacer los preciados sacrificios para Jashin-sama! Tu con tu complejo de dios de pacotilla que estas celoso de Jashin-sama!- grita Hidan.

-como se supone que pasare el rato si no es explotando a Tobi por ser tan imbécil ah?-grita Deidara que ya de tantas emociones juntas como que tenia la tensión alta.

-¡Noo! ¡Mi mariguana nooo! ¡Todo menos eso por favor!- grita la planta bipolar desde el suelo.

-¡¿Entonces si no quieren eso más les vales que me obedezcan como perros falderos al pie de la letra entendido..?!- grita Pain _*serán hijos de puta ahora que se creen estos que pueden faltarle el respeto a su dios del nuevo mundo que crearemos, hay que ver qué clase de gentuza vine a meter a mi preciada organización*._

-¡Si oh gran dios completaremos la misión encomendada por nuestro supremo líder que no tiene comparación!- Gritaron todos los afectados por la amenaza del líder loco pero cada uno pensando _*maldito esta me la pagas bien caro infeliz *._

-jajaja asi me gusta que me obedezcan y me alaben como su dios- se ríe Pain gozando de los pocos momentos de gloria que la vida le ofrecía.

-bueno espero buenos resultados- se burla mientras sale de la habitación para ir a sus aposentos.

-ahhh maldición ese puto de mierda cree que se ha salido con la suya pero esta me la cobro después- dice Hidan muy molesto saliendo hacia su cuarto a recoger lo necesario para ir a buscar a la chica.

-hmp por mi orgullo de Uchiha juro que lo hare comerse sus palabras- dice Itachi haciendo lo mismo que Hidan.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

_**Nee? Les gusto? A mi la verdad no me convence mucho pero bueno mis pobres neuronas no dan para mas jaja XD asi que lo continuare después aunque dejare un pequeñito adelanto. En el segundo capitulo Misaki omara mas partido y comenzara la carrera de quien la encuentre primero se gana una sorpresa especial cortesía del Lider ¿habra mas mariconadas por parte de Kakuzu? ¿Deidara cae rendido a los pies de la chica nueva? ¿Itachi comerá Dango, seguro que si pero, los compartirá? ¿Tobi robara un banco?. Enterate de mas Desmadres en el siguiente capitulo! Dejen reviews Porfa **_


	2. ¡¡La Muy Puta Me Robo!

**HOLISS! Perdón por no publicar el segundo capítulo antes pensaba hacerlo hace dos días pero he estado muy ocupada con los putos estudios, ¡Pero que no panda el cunico, no importa cuántos pinches exámenes y proyectos tenga, juro que voy a terminar esta parodia!.. ah bueno ya me callo estoy hablando mucha paja mejor les muestro el capitulo y ya XP. **

**Disclamer: los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto creador de Naruto, bueno todos excepto mis OC: Misaki y Ren.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¡La Muy Puta Me Robo!**

.

.

.

Al fin después de tanto jaleo todos salieron en busca de la mocosa, que aunque no se sabía su ubicación actual la primera opción para buscar era la Aldea oculta del Sonido asi que todos se encaminaron hacia allí, pero claro cada pareja por su lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

Mientras tanto en un bar del Sonido, se escuchaba la sonora carcajada de una chica pelinegra de ojos azules que se embriagaba junto a un tipo peli castaño de ojos cafés. La chica iba vestida con una minifalda negra que a duras penas le cubria algo, un top ajustado sin tirantes que llegaba a la mita d de su estomago: tambien negro y realzaba su bien formado busto, unas botas negras que llegaban ha la mitad del muslo de tacon medio alto y unos guantes que dejaban sus dedos al desnudo mientras que cubria sus antebrazos. El chico iba vestido con una camiseta verde militar que enmarcaba sus fuertes musculos, unos pantalones anchos azul marino estilo ninja, unos zapatos de entrenamiento tambien azul oscuro y unos guantes que cubrían sus manos dejando sus dedos tambien al descubierto.

-JAJAJAJA! y cuando me dijo "no te pagare, dije que lo quería vivo", yo lo miro y le digo "¡no te quieras pasar de verga conmigo mamon, tu a mi me pagas toda la mierda acordada si no quieres que te parta la madre de lo lindo!", jajaja en eso el muy pendejo se atrevió a atacarme asi que lo mate y me lleve todo el dinero jajaja.-continuaba riéndose la chica agarrándose el estomago y casi cayéndose de la silla, de verdad que estaba muy ebria.

-jaja tu humor negro nunca cambiara verdad?, jajaja me imagino tu cara cuando te lo dijo jajaja-dijo el peli castaño tambien partiéndose de la risa, era un viejo amigo de Misaki llamado Ren, lo conoció cuando todavía era Ambu en su aldea, pero cada quien tomo caminos separados; ella se hizo una famosa cazarrecompensa y el… pues…. No sabia, no le había preguntado.

-Oye…ahora que me doy cuenta…¿Qué carajo has estado haciendo desde que abandonaste a los Ambu?-dijo Misaki con las mejillas sonrosadas por tanto alcohol en su organismo y mirándolo curiosa.

-jaja los modales no son lo tuyo, eso es seguro-rio Ren acomodándose en su asiento-bueno un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, básicamente he estado haciendo trabajos clandestinos para diversas aldeas, nada importante.

-ahh ya veo… pues que trabajo mas cutre…-se burla Misaki, queriendo cabrearlo, ella lo quería como al hermano que nunca tuvo, por eso el era la única persona con la que podría gastar su preciado dinero…. O tal vez no.

-jajaja mira quien fue a hablar de trabajos cutres, tu o robas o estafas, eso ni siquiera es un trabajo-

-jajaja serás gilipollas, yo cazo personas para vivir idiota, o es que te estas haciendo tan viejo que no te acuerdas?-

-viejo será tu trasero y muestra más respeto por tu oni-chan baka-dice Ren haciéndose el enfadado, aunque la pinta no le quedaba para nada.

-jajaja sigues siendo tan fácil de cabrear como lo recordaba "ONI-CHAN"-dice Misaki levantándose y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "oni-chan"- bueno yo mejor me voy, estoy demasiado ebria como para seguir bebiendo, asi que….¡AHÍ TE VES IDIOTA!-grita empezando a correr, saliendo del local y dejando a un sorprendido Ren. Cuando el de repente cae en la cuenta de algo y abriendo los ojos como platos se levanta y corre hasta la entrada viendo a Misaki alejarse.

-¡MISAKI MALDITA PERRA! ¡YO NO VOY A PAGAR LA PUTA CUENTA!-le grita Ren muy enfadado.

-¡QUE TE FOLLEN IMBESIL!-se escucha el grito lejano de la chica que iba riéndose del muy estúpido de Ren, _"jajajaja será idiota si cree que le voy a pagar algo, pareciera que no me conociera jajaja_".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

Mientras tanto en un camino atravesando un bosque hacia La aldea Oculta del sonido:

-Eyy! Deidara-sempai! Falta mucho para llegar?-gritaba el buen chico mientras caminaba, o mas bien se arrastraba, siguiendo a su sempai que iba de lo mas normal. Ellos llevaban ya varias horas caminado en círculos gracias a el "grandioso" sentido de orientación de Deidara.

-Cállate Tobi! Con tus quejas no me puedo concentrar en ver hacia donde ir hum…-dice Deidara harto de dar tantas vuelta, ya era la tercera vez que pasaban ese árbol que Tobi había orinado, según él "para saber si estaban perdidos o no, y tambien porque tenia ganas de orinar" ¡Pero a la mierda!, el era un artista no un guía turístico, como coño iba a saber por donde ir si nunca había ido a la Aldea del Sonido.

-peroo…ya estoy cansado y hemos pasado tantas veces el árbol orinado que hasta ya se nos pego el olor...-dice Tobi casi desfalleciendo en el suelo. Cuando de repente, una chica pelinegra sale de la nada y tropieza con Tobi, o mas bien lo aplasta de lleno, dejando al pobre cara de paleta mas que inconsciente y estrellándose contra Deidara.

Deidara solo supo que segundos antes veía a Tobi en el suelo quejándose y unos instantes después unos enormes pechos se estrellaban en su cara. "Ahh era la gloria hum" pensaba Deidara mientras todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, eso era lo que se merecía por soportar tanto a su estúpido subordinado con cara de paleta. La extraña chica al parecer venia corriendo muy rápido porque, con el impulso de la caída quedo encima de Deidara a unos metros de distancia de donde había pisado a Tobi.

-ahhh…-se queja la chica agarrándose la cabeza y dándose cuenta de repente que alguien estaba debajo de ella, mira hacia abajo a ver de quien se trata pero sin levantarse, por culpa del sake ahora todo le daba vueltas, tanto que no se sentía en condiciones de levantarse.

-dfhhdwfn!-murmura el tipo rubio que tenia debajo de ella, no se le entendía nada, después cae en la cuenta de algo…¡tenia los pechos en la cara del tipo y no lo dejaba ni hablar!. Rápidamente se quita de encima y se sienta a su lado viendo como el tipo rubio recuperaba el aliento.

-aaaahh..pensé que moriría hum-decía Deidara mientras respiraba agitadamente y se sentaba; volteo la cara hacia la chica de pechos grandes; sabrá dios quien carajo era, aunque le parecía familiar_."¿Dónde la habré visto?"_ se pregunta mentalmente.

La chica al ver que el rubio la miraba fijamente, dijo- ehh! Serán tarados! ¿Como se van a quedar parados en medio del camino, es que no saben que esta ruta es muy transitada?-si bueno no estaba de humor para andarse con rodeos, ahora solo quería llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaba y dormir. Pero en lugar de eso estaba en el suelo con un par de tipos con unas extrañas capas negras con nubes rojas "¿pero que pedo con esas capas? ¿es que estos vienen de una fiesta de disfraces o que?" pensaba Misaki mirando críticamente la ropa del rubio.

Deidara estaba sorprendido por la rudeza de la chica, pero eso no significaba que no la encontrara excitante, después de todo no todos los días se encontraba a una chica linda y super sexy, a la única mujer que veía era a Konan y no le gustaba para nada. Simplemente se quedo mirándola embobado de arriba abajo. La chica al darse cuenta de la mirada lasciva del rubio resopla, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, es que no era el mejor momento para eso. Suspira nuevamente.

- ehhmm…perdón pero es que estamos perdidos, asi que nos paramos a ver por donde ir hum..-dice Deidara aun mirándola con cara de idiota enamorado. Levantándose y dándole la mano a la chica para que se levantara tambien- ¿Por cierto soy Deidara y tu? Hum.

-ahh bueno como sea…yo soy Misaki-dice la chica aceptando la mano de Deidara y levantándose.

_"Espera un momento, ese nombre tambien me suena…pero ¿de donde?"_ piensa Deidara.

Tobi comenzando a despertar, se sentó lloriqueando por el tremendo dolor de espalda que tenia,-ahh! Deidara-sempai usted es muy malo con Tobi, lo aplasto por decir que apestaba a orine ¿verdad?-. Luego se da cuenta de que su sempai estaba hablando con alguien…-¿eh? ¿pero esa no es…? Yeiii Deidara-sempai usted es genial, la encontró mientras Tobi dormía!-grita Tobi muy extasiado corriendo a abrazar a Deidara.

-TOBI QUITATE CARAJO! ¿DE QUE COÑO ESTAS HABLANDO? SI AUN NO HE ENCONTRADO A LA MOCOSA! -grita Deidara quitándose al idiota de su subordinado de encima con un manotazo en la cabeza.

Misaki solo podia verlos preguntándose de que manicomio se habían escapado estos dos, aunque la conversación parecía un poco interesante, al parecer el golpe había dejado un poco aturdido al chico enmascarado.

-¡¿Es que no recuerda a quien vinimos a buscar?! ES ELLLA LA CHICA BONITA DE LA FOTO QUE NOS DIO EL LIDER-SAMA!-grita Tobi señalando a Misaki como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-ay va…creo que tienes razón, ahora veo porque me parecía conocida hum…-ambos se quedan mirando a Misaki.

_"mierda esto se esta poniendo mas raro todavía, estos dos ya comienzan a dar miedo, yo creo que mejor me largo antes de que les de por hacer algo raro"_ piensa Misaki con cierta preocupación.

-ejeje Bueno ya nos vimos, ya nos conocimos, ya nos fuimos…sayonara Dei-chan y paleta-kun-se despide con un fuerte abrazo cosa que sorprendió al rubio. La chica sonríe maliciosa mientras rompe el abrazo, se despide con la mano por ultima vez y comienza a correr hacia donde iba antes de chocar con Tobi. Ya en la lejanía les grita-Eyy! Gracias por ser el botin idiotas!- se burla mientras alza una cartera blanca en forma de pájaro raro, saca todo el dinero que tenia y se lo guarda en el sosten; dejando la cartera por ahí tirada y volviendo a correr.

-Eh? Ehhh! Espera! Ese es mi dinero maldita, ya veras cuando te atrape!-grita Deidara comenzando a correr tras ella arrastrando a Tobi por todo el camino, el chico bueno iba tragando tierra y chocando con las piedras y de todo que había en el suelo, pero bueno se tenia que aguantar porque si no lo agarraba mientras perseguía a la mocosa seguro que se perdía y luego sería un lio ponerse a buscarlo.

-SIII CLAAROOO Y VOY YO Y TE ESPERO PARA QUE ME ATRAPES….¡¿ESTAS DE COÑA O QUE?! COMO SI FUERA A QUEDARME PARADA QUE ME SECUESTREN UN TRANFORMISTA Y UN RETRASADO!-grita Misaki mientras corre con las pocas fuerzas que su ebriedad le permitía.

-Maldita ya verás cuando te atrape!-grita Deidara cabreado, que lo robara era una cosa pero que lo llamara transformista?,por un carajo que no era ningún transformista ni ningún transexual ni nada era solo una pinche persona que existía en el mundo es que acaso costaba mucho entenderlo?...

Continuará.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo pero no desesperen mis queridos lectores prometo que les traeré mas de estos desmadres…adelanto del tercer capitulo…*ta-ta-taann, suena música de fondo* aparecerán otros Akatsuki´s que se unirán a la persecución y la pelea de quien cojones la atrapara primero, ¿la pobre Misaki será capturada otambien los robará? ¿habrá un poco de perversión y desangros nasales?...**

**Pues no se! no se me ha ocurrido el tercer capítulo pero seguro que si habrá XD y aprovecho para agradecer a todos las sexys personas que dejaron reviews, si no hubieran dejado no habría seguido la historia pero al ver que les gusto me motivo a seguirles alegrando la vida XDD**

**ARIGATOU..! (≧∀≦)/**


End file.
